Ardent Touches and Soft Kisses
by PassionWriter101
Summary: A collection of FemSlash One Shots. Featuring WWE Divas and OC's!
1. Lost Battle

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but Original Characters. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me!

**Summary**: A collection of FemSlash One Shots. Featuring WWE Divas and OC's!

Ardent Touches and Soft Kisses

AJ exhaled softly as she walked through the door of the two bedroom apartment she shared with her girlfriend of three years, Lea. After a long two week tour in Europe, she was glad to be home. She shut and locked the door behind her, leaving her luggage in the hall until morning. Slipping off her shoes, she entered the carpeted living room where she disposed of her jacket onto the couch.

Her phone chimed; AJ pulled the device from the back pocket of her jeans and slid her thumb across the screen.

_I miss you already X_

AJ wasted no time deleting the text before turning her phone off, placing it on the coffee table and collapsing on the couch. Her mind immediately drifted to the extracurricular activities she participated in in the last two weeks.

She regretted it. She always did. However, Lea, was never enough reason to cease Paige's advances.

_AJ's tanned skin was stark in comparison against the milky complexion of the Britt beneath her. They moved in unison underneath the sheets, their small gasps and moans floating through the dark room._

_After both women came down from their high, AJ rolled onto the other side of the bed, pushing the hair that clung to her forehead out of her face. Silence now engulfed the dark room. At this point, after the fact, AJ's guilt sunk in._

_Paige took the thinnest sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body before moving into the bathroom._

_AJ heard the shower cut and that was her cue to leave. She dressed quickly, snatching her phone from the bedside table, before slipping through the door into the empty hallway. She turned her phone on as she walked towards the elevators. The gadget vibrated in the palm of her hand as she stepped into the lift._

_Swiping her thumb across the screen, she was met with a picture that absolutely gutted her. Lea was laid in the middle of their bed, their two year old cat Louie, who they had adopted a few months ago from the local animal shelter, laid curled into himself on her chest. Lea's smile was bright, her burnt orange hair in a messy bun atop her head, the dimple in her left cheek popping. _

_AJ ran a hand through her hair, she grimaced at her greasy is was, noting to immediately hop in the shower when she got to her room._

_She was disgusted with herself, the usual feeling she had after cheating on her girlfriend. She sighed as the elevator dinged, the doors opening on her floor. Complete dread washed over her as she made her way down the hall and into her room. _

AJ stood from the couch. She'd wash her hands of everything that happened in Europe, in the morning she'd get her number changed and keep her distance from the Britt when she returned to work. She had to stop, she_would _stop, Lea was her life and she wouldn't fuck up the second chance the beautiful Latina afforded her.

She moved quietly towards the bedroom door, slowly twisting the knob and pushing it open as not to wake the sleeping beauty that awaited her in bed. AJ removed her t-shirt and jeans before feeling her way towards the bed. Once the feel of cotton were under her palms, she lifted her knee and crawled into the bed she'd missed so much these last two weeks.

As she crawled, a bit of fur brushed against her leg followed by a soft 'meow'.

"I missed you too, Louie." She whispered

AJ reached, fully expecting to wrap her arm around the slim waist of her girlfriend, frowning when she collapsed into the empty space. She quickly set up, switching on the lamp beside the bed. Her eyes darted around the room, the pace of her heart quickly increasing. The black and white cat climed into AJ's lap, nuzzling his head against her. AJ lifted that cat into her arms and got off the bed.

"Where's Mommy, huh?"

She moved through the hallway, cutting on the lights as she went. The living room was spotless and nothing was out of place. She sat Louie down and he scurried off towards his climbing tower.

AJ moved into the kitchen, thinking Lea might have left a note on the fridge like she usually did if she was going to be out late or other things she needed to jot down.

The Diva's champ calmed considerably seeing there was, in fact a note stuck to the fridge, waiting for her to read. She removed it before hopping up onto the counter. The calm she felt mere seconds ago washed away as her eyes ran across the neat hand writing.

_AJ,_

_I knew the consequences of loving you would be great, I took a gamble, and to say I was disappointed would be a lie. I know I our love was real, and there's nothing anyone can say or do to make me think otherwise. We've fought, laughed, cried; we did it all, together. The magic we had was beyond anything I've ever had with anyone else._

_Like any normal person, I thought the first time was purely temptation, it was hard, but I forgave you and got over it. I was fooled into thinking you'd truly made a mistake and it would never happen again. Things went back to the way they were. We moved on._

_Our love became more passionate then ever and we started to plan, adopting our fur baby, Louie, was the next step towards forever. As we walked down the path, I realized you were no longer beside me. You wondered off, leaving me on a lonely road to nowhere. _

_I guess I appreciate the effort you put in this time around to make sure I didn't find out. Whether it was for mine, or your sake really doesn't matter, you made your decision; it's very clear I could never do what she does, whatever she does, to you._

_She's won._

_Forever lost & always your "Monkey",_

_Lea_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: We're seriously lacking in the FemSlash department here in the wrestling community. So, hopefully you'll get your fill here! Thanks for reading!** Review!**

XOXO Leslie


	2. Thicker Then Water

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but Original Characters. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me!

**Summary**: A collection of FemSlash One Shots. Featuring WWE Divas and OC's!

**Ardent Touches and Soft Kisses**

_Loyalty_

She held that word close to her heart. Coming from a Mexican/Italian family, that was the first thing you learned. Stay loyal to your family no matter what. However, recently, staying loyal took more effort then it should. For the easy going Bella, she had gotten through the past few weeks solely on sheer force of will; keeping in mind that family was most important. More important then her happiness.

Week after week, she watched and reluctantly participated in the abuse and torture of the one person she loved most in this world.

For years loyalty had been drilled into her, her sister, and her brother's head. Help each other, have each others backs. Nothing and no one is, or will ever be, more important then family. Brie believed that, through her failures and accomplishments the woman that birthed her, the father that raised her and the sister she came into this world with always had her back. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them.

But she _always _did for them, even when it meant putting her own happiness aside. This time around though, Brie didn't know if she could do that. Her heart wouldn't let her and her mind wouldn't let her either. Though, it wouldn't be the first time she did what the heart and mind didn't want.

* * *

><p>She damn sure didn't want this. She wouldn't do it. Nope, no fucking way. Her sister had clearly lost her mind.<p>

Brie shook her head, telling Nikki no and how crazy she was. Nikki grabbed Brie by her arm, reminding her that she was obligated, not only as her sister, but as her personal assistant who was under contract and if she didn't do what she said, she'd be out of a job. Brie smacked her sisters arm away, telling her, again, that she was crazy.

Nikki sucked her teeth, sighing heavily. Her sister was being absolutely stupid about this. It was pretty pathetic how much the bitch had mind fucked her. She sighed, taking her sisters hand in hers.

Brie frowned, listening as her sister went on about her relationship. Not good things either. She snatched her hand away, shaking her head, telling Nikki how wrong she was. Nikki continued and Brie refuted every word that came out of Nikki's mouth. Brie shook her head once more, firing her own round.

"That's funny, you want to shit on my relationship but we're getting stronger and stronger everyday. What about you and John? Heard from him lately?"

With wide eyes, Nikki slapped Brie across the face before ordering her out of their shared locker room. As Nikki yelled, Brie pressed a hand to her stinging cheek, lifting her eyes, she physically flinched. The fire in her sisters eyes was something she'd never seen before. They bore into her like hot irons, burning her flesh.

Nikki's words dripped with venom and Brie felt every drop. She couldn't be sure, but she had a very strong feeling this wasn't about work anymore, it was personal for Nikki and wanted Brie to hurt as much as she was. Nikki continued on, telling her finally, "You're a fucking slut. She doesn't love you, Brie. You don't see yet, but you will. She's gonna run through you like she did Paige and when she's done you'll be even more pathetic then you are now."

Brie tore out of the locker room, storming through the halls of the arena with tears in her eyes. She came to a screeching halt and furiously knocked on the door that belonged to the Diva's Champion. The door swung open and Brie threw herself at the petite woman. AJ wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, burying her face in the crook of Brie's neck. She inhaled her sweet scent and sighed softly.

Brie pulled back, running a hand through AJ's dark locks. She shook her head slowly.

"I won't do it, not anymore, not again."

AJ said nothing but pulled her girlfriend into her arms once more.

"I love you so much." Brie whispered. "I'm so sorry."

AJ placed a soft kiss to Brie's neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: A short little one shot for you guys before the year is over. Happy Holidays! Have fun and be safe! **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
